


Coda for Limitless

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Gift Fic, M/M, Smut, Step-Brothers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: “我他妈才不要做你弟弟，”Isak几乎是在喊了，他也不知道他怎么会突然哭起来，“你是世界上最蠢的人！”Isak是个喜欢Chris却不敢说的胆小鬼。现在所有人都知道Chris是他哥哥了，他永远都没机会了。





	Coda for Limitless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treatyousweater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treatyousweater/gifts).



“我他妈才不要做你弟弟，”Isak几乎是在喊了，他也不知道他怎么会突然哭起来，“你是世界上最蠢的人！”

他逃回了自己的房间，虽然还有点放心不下Chris的伤。但现在他满脑子都是Chris的话，大半个学校女生可能都在暗恋的Penetrator Chris——告诉别人自己是他的弟弟。他已经能想像到从一年级到三年级，姑娘们让他给Chris转交情书的场景，操，那会成为他十六年人生中最大的噩梦。

“你为什么不告诉我们你是Penetrator Chris的弟弟？”第二天上课前，Sana叉着手质问他，仿佛他隐瞒的是国家机密。他垂头丧气地往教室的方向走，“那不关你的事。”

Sana堵住了他前进的方向，“你知道Eva喜欢他，你是他弟弟，你可以带我们去入侵者的派对，那一定是整个Hartvig Nissen最酷的派对。”

他没法说出Chris从来不在家里开派对的原因。有一次他忘记把抽剩的叶子还给Mahdi，被父母发现了，他本来以为自己完蛋了，结果Chris轻描淡写地说那是入侵者来家里玩时落下的。后来父母再也不准Chris在家里开派对，还让他替Isak洗了一个月的碗。那时Isak站在厨房门口快把自己的手指拧断了，也不好意思跟Chris道歉。而自己想开派对时，Chris总会主动消失，从来没有干扰过他，所以连Jonas都不知道他们是继兄弟。

那次意外让他以为Chris其实没那么讨厌，他甚至想过偷偷给Chris买生日礼物，可以塞到学校的储物柜里。可那个家伙没过几天就把他拽到房间里，还关上了门，Isak紧张得要命，假如，他只是说假如，他万人迷的哥哥要让他做一些“奇怪”的事怎么办？结果Chris板着脸教训了他一顿，“要是让我再逮到你飞叶子，我就直接打你的屁股。”

Isak没有再碰过叶子，却一而再地梦到被Chris打屁股，而且醒来时还得偷偷地洗内裤。真是活见鬼！他决定Chris依然是他最讨厌的人。

Sana还堵着他的路，这时站在学校操场前的学生都听到一阵引擎的轰鸣，除了入侵者还有谁？William的保时捷停在路边明示禁止停车的地方，然而Isak只看到Chris也从那辆招摇的跑车里钻了出来。昨晚自己心疼到不行的那张脸上挂着大大小小的伤痕，却丝毫无损Penetrator Chris磁石般的魅力，一袭黑的入侵者所到之处，人群像被摩西分开的红海自动让出一条路，男孩们议论纷纷谁敢把入侵者打成这样，而女孩们则捂着嘴生怕尖叫会打扰到全校最帅的三年级。

入侵者的大当家从他面前走过，瞟了Isak一眼，那眼神似乎在说“看看你干的好事。”Isak又恼又羞，他应该早起给Chris做早餐然后送到对方床上，他应该好好照顾为他出头而受伤的Chris，他应该送Chris来上学（自行车后座也可以载人的，他发誓！）可他搞砸了，才会让William Magnusson那个混球在他面前这么趾高气昂。

Isak是个喜欢Chris却不敢说的胆小鬼。现在所有人都知道Chris是他哥哥了，他永远都没机会了。

所以他答应了带女孩们去周末William办的派对，连Sara都跑来跟他求和，就为了能跟他一起混进去。既然他只想把自己灌醉就再也不用为Chris伤心了，有免费的酒为什么不喝呢？

Borkis堵在门口，问他们来干嘛。没人请一年级来参加入侵者的派对。

“我是Chris的弟弟，你不知道吗？让我进去！”他决定破罐子破摔，就是要让Chris难堪。

他那迷死人不偿命的哥哥闻声而来，Isak吸了吸鼻子，他得保持克制，哪怕他一见到Chris在派对上跟别人勾三搭四就难过得想哭。

“让他们进去。”他以为Chris会跟他单独说点什么，大男孩只是打量了一下他那条超紧牛仔裤，就转身回到脂粉堆里去了。

Isak抱着一瓶从William家厨房里找到的不知道什么酒窝在沙发里，看着Eva、Sara和其它他不认识的女孩轮番在Chris面前俯首弄姿，而三年级一直保持着微笑。他又灌了一口闷酒，只觉得眼前水雾蒙蒙的，一定是酒气上涌的缘故。

他决定出去透透气，结果发现有几个喝醉的家伙吐得到处都是，Chris停在草坪边的奔驰也未能幸免于难，现场狼狈不堪。Isak决定帮Chris把车清理干净，可他找不到皮管和抹布。等Chris也出现在草坪上时，他就像个做错事等待惩罚的小孩，手足无措地站在车子旁边。

“不是我，我没有……”

“我知道。你回屋子里玩吧，这个我会处理的。”

只有他们俩时，Chris的声音总是温柔得不像话。Isak真的快要哭出来了，“不，我想留下帮忙。”

事实证明他只会帮倒忙。先是开错水闸弄了Chris一身的水，然后又跌跌撞撞踩到呕吐物，反倒要Chris来帮他清理。入侵者不得不把他安置在院子一角的儿童秋千上，又从William房间的浴室里找出一块干毛巾罩他头上。Isak不想用William的臭毛巾，他只想要Chris的手帮他取暖。

秋千惯性地前后摇晃着，他眼里的Chris也跟着变得忽远忽近。三年级脱掉了被弄湿的T恤，赤裸着上身一边冲水一边洗车。其实他全身几乎都湿了，太阳光在他光洁的后背抹上一层性感的蜜色，近的时候Isak甚至能看见他身上那些微小的水珠反射出彩虹的光芒。更过分的是，入侵者洗完车，提起水管就往脸上喷水，似乎想要寻求一丝夏日的清凉。他一把将着湿的暗金色头发揽到脑后，手指穿过Isak梦寐以求的发缕，水珠甩得到处都是。还有一小条水流顺着喉结流过饱满的胸肌，接着是让人浮想联翩的腹肌，再往下……Isak打了个酒嗝，他怕自己咽口水的声音泄露太多秘密。

他的哥哥性感得像头狮子，他却只能抱着酒瓶哀怨自己为什么还是个可悲的小处男。

“Isak，过来。帮我开一下车库的门，William叫我暂时停进去，还有一个空车位。”

他乖乖地站在车库一侧看着Chris把奔驰倒进来，入侵者示意他让开好开车门，他却在手忙脚乱中不小心按下遥控器上关门的按钮，很快车库门就把派对的喧嚣完全挡在外面，狭小的空间里只剩他们兄弟俩。

就在Chris拿不定主意该是下车还是继续呆在车上时，Isak从同侧车门挤了进去，以一种极其别扭的姿势整个人都挂在Chris身上。隔着一层薄薄的衣服，胸口贴着胸口，他怕碰到Chris身上还没好的淤青，扭来扭去拼命想往后退，却被对方一把按住腰，紧紧贴合的下半身刚好坐在Chris那里，好像有什么东西顶着他的屁股。

“要是你真的那么讨厌当我弟弟，我可以跟他们说你不是，之前的话只是一个恶作剧的赌约。以后我会叫The Penetrators的所有成员暗中留意你，即使你不是我弟弟，也没人会再敢欺负你。”Chris的语气里没有嘲讽，仿佛全是为了他好。

“我不准！”

Chris叹了口气，“Isak，之前是你说不想当我弟弟，现在你又不准我说你不是，你到底要怎样？”

他急得快哭出来了。

“嘘…我只是……别哭，宝贝。”听到Chris叫他宝贝，这下Isak完全忍不住了，大颗大颗的泪珠直往下掉。

“告诉我，你想要什么？”

“呜……我想，我想坐你的车上学回家。”

Chris为他抹掉眼泪的手是那么温柔，“过去几个星期不都是这样的吗？我当然会送你上学回家，我是你哥哥。”

“我的意思是，我不准任何其它人坐你的车。”他低下头，不敢看Chris能洞察一切的眼睛。

“为什么？”

他用笨拙的吻堵住哥哥不断发问的唇。这和亲女生完全不同，单是嘴唇轻轻的触碰，他就快硬了。

“我不想要你当我哥哥，我想要你当我男朋友，我还想……”Isak的脸现在烫得能把两个鸡蛋煎成Chris最喜欢的样子。

“Want me to fuck the virgin out of you?”那双大手覆上他的双臀，那是Isak衣柜里最紧的一条牛仔裤。他咬着牙点点头，Chris脸上露出他见过最好看的笑容。

“你根本不知道之前你趴在我身上帮我抹药时，我有多想要你。你这个小混蛋，把我撩到一半就跑了。今天你可跑不掉了。”

Chris叫他从副驾驶座前的抽屉里拿出安全套和润滑剂时，Isak委屈得又开始抹眼泪，他知道Penetrator Chris的花名在外，可亲眼见到车里就有这些东西，小处男难免感伤。

“你最好省着点哭，宝贝，一会儿有你哭的。”露出了狼尾巴的家伙不再安慰他，似乎还很得意。等等，他怎么在拆润滑剂的包装？“准备了一年终于能用上了。”

“为什么一会要哭？”他也不管自己刚哭完又想笑的表情是不是很丑，Chris低着头还在和他的紧身牛仔裤做斗争。

“因为你是第一次，处男很麻烦。你会疼得想死，考虑到……你知道，我的尺寸。而且我们在车里，没法从后面做，那样你会轻松一点。”

Isak好像听到了什么恐怖故事，他使劲摇头，“不要！我不要从后面！”如果看不到Chris英俊的脸做爱还有什么意义？

“疼就疼吧。”他紧紧地闭上眼睛，任由Chris把他挪到后座上，视死如归的表情惹得身下的人一阵轻笑。Isak忽然意识到车内空间有多狭小，即使看不见，他也能感受到Chris的一举一动，剥光Isak衣服的手指，在大腿内侧探索时碰触到手臂上的汗毛，仍然有点湿的内裤还挂在他大腿上，以及中间火热的大家伙。他完全不知道该怎么做，半个人依然坐在Chris在腿上，一根手指从后腰滑下去时，他紧张得一动也不敢动。Chris抓住他的卷发，强迫他扭过头和年长的男生接吻。

这招很奏效，他爱极了Chris勾住他的舌头一口一口地轻嘬，他觉得自己像嗷嗷待哺的雏鸟，一秒钟都离不开Chris。被Chris吻到头皮发麻，爽得脚趾头都绷起来了，这时对方又添了一根手指，是最长的中指，那里面有个地方突然被碰到，Isak开始尖叫，他觉得自己快要死在Chris身上了。

“敏感的小东西……”

Isak很不服气，Chris用两根手指就把他弄得一团糟。他双手在Chris胸前胡乱地摸来摸去，想让对方也变得跟自己一样，直到他碰到那根东西。他说不出口，只是抬头看了Chris的一眼，对方琥珀色的眼眸仿佛能喷火，Isak把这当成默许，于是他退后一点弯下腰埋在Chris双腿间，把哥哥含了进去。

可后座的空间不够两个人都伸展开身体，Isak只能跪在皮椅上，像只伸懒腰的猫一样高高地撅着屁股。若是有人闯进车库，可能并不会发现他们隐秘的动作，不过身体和皮椅接触发出的吱吱声反而更加羞耻，尤其当他嘴里还吸着哥哥的老二。

Chris拍了拍他的屁股，Isak不想起来，他才刚刚开始，Chris的味道比他想像得还要棒。

“起来。”

他委屈地抬起身子，不晓得自己哪里做错了。Chris躺在他身下，表情不像在开玩笑，反倒像要吃小孩的魔笛手，“转过去，坐到这儿来。”

Chris要他……怎么可能？但Isak不想让对方觉得他是个忸怩作态的胆小鬼，何况他在上面怎么也不会吃亏对吧。他就乖乖地照Chris说的，小心翼翼地转过身，一点一点沉腰，“叫你坐下来。”慢吞吞的动作似乎让Chris十分不满，Isak的屁股被按住往下压，然后掰开……天啊，他从未想过Chris会对他做这种疯狂的事，可实际上Chris柔软又异常灵活的舌头就快把他操射了。

“不许偷懒。”熟悉的声音从身后传来，Chris说得好像他三天没倒垃圾，他想起那时跟Chris拌嘴，最后被哥哥像抓小鸡崽儿一样连人带垃圾抱出去扔掉。他根本没必要这么做，只是那时Isak还在赌气，完全没想过为什么Chris又把他抱回房间扔回床上。

“你又凶我！”想撒娇，换来的却是Chris更厉害的招数。在自己看不见的地方，舌尖突破肉环刺入更深的地方，Isak尖叫着像是害怕被大灰狼吃掉的小动物，里面被湿热的舌苔戳弄得又痒又麻，还想要更多。

唯一的办法就是让Chris也为自己意乱情迷。Isak俯下身，Chris的东西早就雄赳赳气昂昂地等着他了，只是亲了亲胀得通红的顶端，就听到身后倒吸气的声音。他得意极了，低头把整个柱身都吞了进去，双手还不忘托把下面托在手心里轻轻揉捏。Chris可以嘲笑他是没经验的小处男，他至少知道怎么样让另一个男孩子舒服。Chris在他嘴里跳突起来，粗大的阴茎直插到喉咙最深处，Isak实在吃不消，津液顺着嘴角弄得到处都是。身后的人显然卯足了劲，再次进入的手指抹了更多的润滑剂，小穴被搅弄得湿哒哒的，三根手指操得他忘了为什么之前要跟Chris冷战那么久。

或许他只是嫉妒学校里那些女生绘声绘色地描述Chris的床上技巧，她们一定是在骗人。Isak不想和任何人分享他的哥哥，Chris是他的。

而现在两人幼稚地比赛谁先让对方，Isak知道自己早就输了。

他听见自己抽泣着求饶的声音在车子里被放大了数倍，Chris起身把他抱在怀里，戴上套子，极其缓慢又狠心地占有了他。每一步Chris都在吻他，就像Isak最喜欢的那样，细密的吻落在他哭红的眼角眉梢，顺着鼻尖滑过弓形的上唇，又怜惜地含住被他自己几乎咬破的下唇。

他依然讨厌Chris。因为他把自己塞得满满的，连心里也是，从头到尾Isak都只想要他，现在他快幸福得晕过去了。

“哭成这样人家还以为我这个当哥哥的在欺负弟弟。”大坏蛋还有心情嘲笑他，“好了好了，别哭了。我已经用手和嘴弄了快半个小时了，宝贝，是你的小屁股太紧了。”

这能怪他吗？Isak被顶得快喘不过气，断断续续的呼吸一听就知道在做这种事。他羞得不敢往下看，两人结合的地方不断传来粘腻的水声却时刻提醒他，他在和自己的哥哥做爱。

“真的那么疼吗？要不要我停下来……”

他赶紧环住Chris，下面紧紧地夹着快要滑出去的大家伙，“你骗人。”Chris不解地望着他，眼底的温柔让他更是哭得停不下来。

“一点儿都不疼。”  
“真的？”  
“嗯，好舒服。那里，还要……呜呜，太深了。”

他也不想哭唧唧的，男孩子无论什么时候都不该流眼泪。都怪Chris让他变得那么奇怪，每一次顶弄，身体都会被从未有过的快感俘虏，他开始渴求更深的侵犯。而跪在车后座上的双腿在Chris剧烈的动作下几乎快抽筋了。

“哥哥……啊，哥哥，不要。”Isak哭得已经不知道自己在说什么了，所有的感官都超过了负荷，他只是本能地追逐着让自己无比快乐的热源。平时从未说出口的称呼让Chris似乎又胀大了几分，而花心只想被哥哥的大肉棒狠狠蹂躏。

“小东西，你快把我夹出来了。再忍忍，我们一起……”

一直在腰上的大手握住了他硬得发疼的性器，伴随着Chris最后几乎粗暴的抽插，Isak无法抵御双重快感的夹击，全部射在了对方腹肌上。而隔着安全套，他也能感受到Chris的热液充满自己的身体。

Chris色情地挑起肚皮上他的精液往Isak嘴里送，“我也想要哥哥的东西……”他含着Chris的手指说。

“上帝啊，你简直会要了我的命。等到你生日，我就射在里面好不好？用精液灌满Issy的小屁股，再把你吃干抹净。”

Isak颤抖着又喷了一点出来。生日？生日好像就在下周。

等Chris帮他们俩都清理干净之后，Isak似乎才想一件重要的事。

“刚才……和电影里演得不太一样。”  
“你又看了什么奇奇怪怪的东西了？”

Chris眼神好像在看好奇宝宝，Isak撇撇嘴，“就是速度与激情啊，盖尔加朵在韩开车时还敢跟他亲热，我记得她是横过来坐在他腿上。那辆雷克萨斯LFA也酷极了！”

“那怎么办？我们下次要不要借William的阿斯顿马丁DB11出去玩？”Chris朝停在旁边的超跑努努嘴，Isak眯着眼睛瞅了几眼，这个主意似乎还不错。


End file.
